


We Did Good, Didn't We?

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: He's Just Like His Daddy [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Childbirth, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ian gets to the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ian leans against the side of the cot, his hands shaking to much to reach in. "You are perfect, aren't you?.""</p><p>Part 2 of "How did we make something so perfect?" - Ian finally makes it to the hospital to meet his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did Good, Didn't We?

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MY READERS WHO WANTED PART TWO WITH IAN GETTING TO THE HOSPITAL

Ian rushes through the sliding doors of the hospital, chest heaving from running out of the cab. It had taken a good twenty minutes from the airport, not including the raging traffic and long lines of passport control. His heart had been pounding at a million miles per hour since Mickey had called him, his phone had died and he craved to see the two again. He had a son, he had a family, fuck - he should have exercised over the summer because fuck, he swore he could run faster that this.  Once he got inside, he rushed towards the  birthing ward, driving himself up to the desk he caught his stressed breath, before gesturing to the nurse.

"Can I help you?" She asks calmly, as if Ian hadn't missed the birth of his son.

"I'm here to see my- Mickey Milkovich, he was brought in here at one?" He rushes through his speech, trying not to bounce on the spot in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"What's your relation to Mr Milkovich?" She asked, with a sheer tinge of nonchalance that he really wanted to rip off.

Calming himself, he tops the tapping in his fingers. "I'm his-

"IAN! Holy fuck, you took your time didn't you?" Mandy's voice echoed through the hall, her eyes narrowing at the nurse who looked unimpressed. She runs, opened arms to her best friend and pulled him into a hug. "Thank God your here, Mickey's a grumpy dick with all his dumb hormones."

Ian snorts, that was Mickey all over. "It ain't the hormones, he's just a dick." He laughs, knowing that if Mickey wasn't an asshole he wouldn't have fell in love with him. Mandy rolls her eyes, ready to pull Ian through the white doors to the waiting area. "Don't I fucking know it."

Just as they were about to step through the doors, Ian had forgotten about the grumpy-ass nurse at the desk. "Urm, sir. What is your relation to Mr Milkovich?"

"Bitch, he's his fiance." Mandy grabs Ian's hand and waves his palm toward the nurse, the gold band around his finger visible to see. "Now you gonna ask anything else, or you gonna let him see his son?" God, Ian really fucking loved Mandy sometimes.

The nurse nodded in approval for Ian to enter, and the two willingly rush through the doors. Ian's heart starts to drive against his chest, again, as he finds himself getting closer to the room Mickey and Owen are in. "My family were here?" Ian asks, picking up a familiar coat that he knew was Carls.

"You seriously just ask that? I only just managed to get them to go home." She rubs her forehead in frustration, Ian loved her for staying and not leaving. "You good, they are in there - If you don't go in there soon im pretty sure Mickey is going to kill someone."

Strangely, Ian's heart warmed at that comment. "Fuck, - im just-"

"Nervous?" Mandy finishes his sentence. "Don't be. Its only fucking Mickey you've been dealing with his shit for years now, and that cute little baby in there? - he's going to love you, seriously if he loves Mickey and his shit sense of humor, he's going to love yours just as bad." She plants a kiss against his cheek, grabbing Carls strayed coat from the waiting chair. "You good? I'm going to try get some sleep, ill be back in the morning."

Ian nods, Mandy looked tired already and he knew that she had been there for hours on end. "Fuck, god yes. You go, you've basically did my job today, I really fucking love you." He pulls her into a tight hug, his legs shaking with excitement to the fact his family was barely an meter away.

"Ay, ay. You big sap, keep that for your hormonal bitch in there." She laughs, patting his back as they pulled apart. His legs wouldn't move, but with a harsh shove from Mandy he was literally at the door. "Stop being a pussy and meet your son." She winked, leaving through the waiting room doors.

Taking a breath, or maybe a couple, Ian finally builds himself up to step through the doors of Mickeys room. The door creaks open his eyes are caught with the sight of his Mickey fast asleep in the high up hospital bed. The redhead drops his bag, gently onto the floor and his jaw drops. Mickeys hand is habitually pressed against his smaller bump, Ian nearly cried, again, because he'd never thought he'd miss him that much. Once he steps forward, his thoughts and gaze are shattered by a giggle-like noise from the side of the bed. His eyes dart to the cot, very close to Mickeys sprawled out hand, he walks up, slowly.

The little boy, his little boy, was sprawled out against the small cot, his little body wrapped up in a blue baby grow that made him look even more adorable. His auburn hair looked even more brighter than he had seen over the phone. Ian stopped breathing in the sight, he had never seen anything so perfect. The little boy turned his head, his gaze direct to Ian's, his shining blue eyes stared up at him with admiration, a little innocent smile against his chubby cheeks. Ian leans against the side of the cot, his hands shaking to much to reach in. "You are perfect, aren't you?" He sniffles, lifting up the little boy from the cot and pulling him towards his chest.

"Owen. Owen Milkovich." Ian tests out, smile nearly breaking his face, his finger clasped between Owen's chubby hands. The little boy babbles a little, Ian nearly chokes on the clog in his throat. "You like that name, bud? Huh, you're just like your daddy aren't you, all cute and cuddly." He glances over to Mickey who still looks asleep, he smirks. "Not that one, he's a big grump." He snorts to himself.

There's a little pause, a moment where Ian just embraces how fucking perfect and breath taking this little boy was. He nearly jumps when he feels arms around his waist. "Holy fuck-" he spurts, turning in the arms just wrapped around him.

Mickey is sat on the edge of the bed, his arms tight against Ian's body, he has a tired but adorable smile against his face, his bed hair all over the place. "I ain't that bad, Gallagher."

Ian rocks a little. "Mandy said you were ready to kill someone." Mickeys arms tighten causing Ian to move further into the embrace.

"You were taking too fucking long." Mickey whined, lip tugging at the corner. "Anyway, its obvious he needed to fucking see you. Been screaming since the call cut, he looks like you but fuck, he better not be as annoying as you." Mickey jokes, kissing the hand of his son which is closest to him.

"We did good didn't we?" Ian asked, smiling down towards the little ball of light in his arms.

"I did good, you didn't have to push him out, did you?" Mickey snarks out, laughing as Ian tilts his head with okay-but -still face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, im gutted missing it, y'know."

Mickey knew Ian would apologise a different million times, and be gutted he didn't see the birth of his son. "Jesus, stop saying sorry, your here now and that's all that matters."  He winces, trying to stand up, Ian signals for him to sit back, but Mickey as usual protests.

"Stop being stubborn, ill kiss you, you asshole." Ian leans down and captures Mickeys lips with his own, his hands firm on Owen in his arms. When he pulls away, he stares down at the little boy again. "He's really fucking cute, I wonder where he gets it from?"

"Its a fucking miracle, but I do know a certain, annoying redhead that might be cute, maybe he got it from him?" Mickey suggests, smirking smugly. He threads his hands through the waistband of the younger boys jeans.

"I'm pretty sure he got it from him." Ian tries hard not to smile, but Mickey made it hard not too. Mickeys face drops a little, like he's scared or worried. Ian could instantly tell as soon as Mickey sunk his teeth into his lips. "Mick, what's up?"

"Its- don't fucking matter-"

Ian knew what it was, Mickey had been avoiding the subject. "Mick, you ain't your fucking dad. You are you, and I know that you'll be the best dad in the whole god-damn world, I know that and Owen certainly knows that."

"You think so?"

Ian nods with certainty. "I know so." Mickey slowly nods, trying to accept that maybe he could believe in himself more. "We have a family." Is admits, face hurting with how much smiling he had been doing.

"Fucking finally, I don't think I could wait any longer." Mickey nearly whispers, bringing his hand to stroke his sons, auburn hair. "We did do good, didn't we." He repeats Ian's previous words.

"Yes, yes. We did."


End file.
